User talk:Ben 100022/Archive1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ben 100022! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 13:37, July 20, 2010 omgomgomomggmogomgmogwek welcome back.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 14:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Before I do much more... I ask if we could be friends again? Because I was thinking we could have some fun times again like in the good 'ol days (a.k.a. the good days of Freeza and Drago) :) -- 00:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I kinda stopped and then hated you for a little. But I always regret it once you turn nice again then I regret regretting it when you turn evil again and then I regret regretting of regretting and.... Anyways... -- 00:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, did you know your sig said Ben 2010? :P -- 00:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Heh, cool. -- 00:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You're great grandmother is still alive? Lucky... I don't even have my grandmother anymore. Sniff. -- 00:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, erm... You see if I can get Sonic The Hedgehog back, I won't need a new account. I'll have to try Gary's advice tomorrow though. -- 00:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'M A MR. POTATO HEAD! FEAR AT THE AWESOMENESS OF- *parts fall off* Oh no! The database is down! D: -- 01:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'd like to give that Sonic and Knuckles thing, but IPs can't upload pics. Drat. -- 01:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Drat. I made the Freezonia account, but... when I try to log in, it says "Incorrect password" and I remember it! And when I say "E-mail new password" for Freezonia, it says it has already been sent in the last 24 hours! WHAT! :( -- 13:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, I never even turned on caps lock today. -- 13:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It didn't work. :( -- 13:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I went to the Wikia IRC channel and they helped me out. :) But, could you make the userpage for my IP for me? I'm not allowed to. -- 13:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Xat Don't even try to deny it without actual proof. Slidey said you were on and it was you FOR SURE, and I trust her, and I especially trust her over you. It's not hard to hack an Xat, so don't even say "I can't hack!". Russian OneClick Here 00:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) XAT No, besides, it would have been taken at a different time. I'm not stupid :) I have sources, very reliable sources, and they said it was you. So therefore, it is. Russian OneClick Here 01:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Xat My source are not wrong. Russian OneClick Here 01:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Xat My sources can't be wrong. I have actual proof. Russian OneClick Here 01:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Xat What? The proof is none of your business, and I never said I wanted you to quit. Russian OneClick Here 01:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) xat Like I said, it's hard to sneak an iPhone into a lacrosse practice. Besides, last year I remember you saying something about revenge. Well, there ya go. Russian OneClick Here 01:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Since when do you respond to anything? I didn't even send that message to you! Either you looked at Tigernose's talk page or you intercepted it. Personally, I think it is the second one. You should have been blocked a long time ago. And by the way, if it was spam, why haven't I gotten blocked yet? How about you tell some administrator to block me? Well, I'll do the same to you! 141.156.172.123 DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT!!!!!!! Don't you dare get rid of my edits!!!! That's what administrators and rollbacks do!! And if I remember correctly, you aren't either of those!!! Maybe if you got smarter, you might become one (HA HA HA) You won't get rid of me!!!! The new Ben, 141.156.172.123 Right You were a rollback before you started vandalizing and got blocked and then you created all these sockpuppets and they got blocked. The block logs really help me learn users history. 141.156.172.123 HA HA Pokemon won't help ya now, sissy. By the way, how was your spat with Russian One? Bet you were glad to see he got blocked. Impersonating him on Xat. Very clever, yet so dumb. RE: Yes, but by "horse", do you mean that cardboard one from the Medieval Party? EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 17:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Request I made your request. I hope you like it! EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 18:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... My flight arrived really late yesterday, and I went to bed almost right away... I'll talk to her now. I didn't know that she'd be throwing me a party, but that's definitely not her fault. Thanks for letting me know, bye! --Alxeedo TALK 20:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Please stop? Can you please stop creating the stamp arcticles? Theres an arcticle called Stamp and it already tells you how to obtain them. We really don't need them. RE: Stop! Then tell him theres an arcticle called Stamp. RE RE: Stop! Dude, there is no mention of seahorseruler in here. Are you sure? Because, if it is, i just told them theres an arcticle named Stamp, so all of these are basically spam. Do we really need 109 more arcticles about stamps? RE RE RE: Stop! Dude, seahorseruler said nothing. You don't need 107 arcticles of the SAME thing on the stamp page! Infact, I'm going to go tell him about the stamp arcticle right now. hi OHAITHAR AND WELCOME BACK! --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 10:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'll go look and give you links to them if I can find them. --Alxeedo TALK 18:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Restored I have to go, but I restored this for you: User:The Real Ben/Journal. Hope that helped! --Alxeedo TALK 19:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Ben, after 6 and a half month of editing and waiting, I am now on the wiki's top contributers! I am verry happy! I have been waiting for this moment, and I might throw a party, so, keep your eyes peeled! Bye! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ... I really think that we should, uh, like establish peace, and quit fighting, because it's not helping anyone. It's getting no one anywhere. I still don't trust you, at all, but if we weren't fighting all the time and completely ignored each other unless if it would be civil, that would be good. Do you agree? Russian OneTalk Page 19:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Party invite Ben, you are invited to my party. The signup is User:Gary the Ggate Dude/TC Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • Proof See, he says "Why did you tell?" which proves he is 11. My b-day is August 7. So I guess I'll get a 1 day block? Anyway, here's the proof. Oh Oh, sorry, I forgot the ~ ~ ~ ~ Russian OneTalk Page 08:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) iCP Who's igloo are you in? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ICP MOD! Ben, come on Lake whatever on iCP. Mike's igloo is on the map! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) iCP 2 Where are you, Staff and Hat? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) party Hi ben! You are invited to my CPW party on icp. Server: Boiling rock Room: Ski Village Date: August 7 Time: 11:00 am est I hope you can come! ps: I'm sorry about the rude things i have said to you. I'm glad we can be friends now. '''Sli'dey5555 Talk to meh! Now! sorry Hey ben! Sorry, my party was postponed to tomorrow. Same time, same server, same room. Please pass onthis info to GGD. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! sorry. IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I FORGOT THAT I HAD TO GO TO CPW GAMES PRACTICE. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! Oh.. Oh. Well, I might have a 700 or 1000 edits party. You can come to that party. :) Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! Ok. Ill come to your party. Tell me the server. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! iCP Wanna come on Lake L-whatever, my igloo? If Mike's igloo is on the map, normally it is, we'll go there. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Sorry, but I can go on IRC, i just can't chat... Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 14:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hey Hey Ben, I gots a new sig! Like it? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Cure you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 15:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi There. Thanks! Three firsts XD! Thanks for the award! I think you should give it to Hal too. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 02:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and your signature is pretty long itself, for the ease of voting could you shorten it? It would also make it easier to see who the message even comes from. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Note Um.Ben100022 according to the tour guide script its call the Supply Camp.Can you please change it back.Thank you.(Penguincw 18:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Saw it! I saw that episode with the . I loved it! Especially the part with the anime reference. Whoops! Forgot to sign it! I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 01:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Mad! Got your message. Well, I looked at the Gwen-Duncan Relationship page, and I saw a picture that you might wanna know about: Duncan and Gwen kiss. And Tyler thought Gwen was done, right? So, he walks in and see's them kissing. LOL. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 02:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your signature! Ben, please note your signature can only contain 2 pictures (check) but they have to be a maximum of 20 pixels. The picture in your signature is 30 pixels. Please bring it down to 20 pixels (20px). --[[User:Will k|''Will k]] [[User talk:Will k|'Talk to me!]] 09:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Okay...good boy, then! --[[User:Will k|Will k]] [[User talk:Will k|'''Talk to me!]] 09:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Here's the picture you requested! Take a look at it: --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster'']] Talk to zee master! 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC)